Alpha's Orgins (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Alpha learns a fact of how he managed to escape to Earth and leaned to a perfect bond between Harper along with Power. How did Alpha managed to escape to Earth? Find out by reading the story.


**Note: I do not own NFL Rush Zone. I only own my OC's Power, Harper, and Alpha. Enjoy the story!**

_Meanwhile in Planet Forestia.._

It was a nice day in Planet Forestia after Steelwing's defeat (along with Veleno). Alpha is writing a diary about how life is going in Forestia along with the now-rescued creatures.

"_**Dear Diary, life has been great for me. About a couple months ago, all the creatures in Forestia were saved after the Rusherz attacked Steelwing. But, Steelwing isn't just defeated yet after the Rusherz battle him and rescued of planet's creatures. However, thanks to all of the 44 Rusherz, the Planet is now saved! I thought I would see them attack Steelwing, but one creature told me to stay away from Planet Baticarnio. Anyways, Planet Forestia is looking good as new, and all of the creatures are saved at once!**_"

As if Alpha is done writing his diary, he puts away the book in his fanny-pack, and starts walking around.

"*Sigh* It's a beautiful day outside. I wonder what should I do today.." Alpha asked himself, walking around.

As Alpha was walking around, a Chinchilla/Ocelot hybrid was running. Alpha noticed, but doesn't know why.

"Huh. I wonder where he's going." Alpha said, as he continued to walk around.

As Alpha continued to walk around, another creature ran past him, leaving him confused.

"How do these things keep running past me?" Alpha scoffed, continuing to walk around.

Alpha didn't even notice what's going on in Planet Forestia. He could've thought it might be Forestia's creature attacking another similar animal, or even worse. While Alpha was looking around, his ear perks up as he heard clanks of metal onto the ground, leaving him surprised.

"Wait. I hear something.." Alpha said, quietly, as he heard metal-like footsteps onto the ground.

The footsteps continued to sound even louder, which Alpha ran into a bush, hiding himself.

"Where did that metal thing come from?" Alpha asked himself in a quiet tone.

Alpha looked around as he got out of the bush, then he shook in fright as he saw a metal wolf. It was a Blitz-Borg like Wolf creature, similar to his species. Alpha hid inside the bush, then the Blitz Borg Wolf shook, then looked around, and then continued to walk.

"*Sigh* That was a close one.." Alpha sighed.

As Alpha sighed, the robot shook, then turned to the bush. As its metal claws gently peeked at the Wolf-like Figure, Alpha shook.

"Ha-ha. You found me. What are you gonna do?" Alpha growled.

The Wolf-borg growled, then tried to slash Alpha, but then managed to dodge the attack.

"Oh, so you are gonna attack me! Huh!? Well, get a howl down of this!" Alpha snarled, using Mega Howl on the Wolf-Borg.

The Wolf-Borg fell onto the ground, then slashed Alpha a couple of time, leaving him falling onto the ground, a bit wounded.

"Does a scratch work? Than how about this!?" Alpha roared, using Super Snarl on the Wolf-Borg.

The Wolf-Borg held onto the ground with his metal claws, then grabbed the Rusher.

"Let go of me you big-sized pair of plyers!" Alpha grunted, trying to escape the Wolf-Borg's gripped paw.

The Wolf-Borg threw Alpha into the air, then slashed him, which Alpha slammed onto a cliff, then fell to the ground, severely wounded.

"Ow.. OK! Do you think that works!?" Alpha grunted, trying to get up.

The Wolf-Borg slammed Alpha onto the ground, then threw the Rusher onto the rocks by Alpha's back, leaving him onto the ground, bleeding.

"*grunt* OK.. ow.. Do you think.. Ow, my..back! That.. it is a good idea to slam me down?" Alpha groaned, trying to get up.

Then, the Wolf-Borg's shiny metal claws tried to leave Alpha's chest a big cut, but then a beam of light attacked the Blitz Borg.

"Leave. HIM. **ALONE**!" A Rusher roared, attacking the Wolf-Borg.

"_I...Must..Escape!_" Alpha thought.

Alpha tried to escape by using the escape pod, but then a Rusher is grabbed by the Wolf-Borg.

"Alpha! Help me!" A Rusher screamed.

Alpha had no other choice but to save an unknown Rusher from the Wolf-Borg. As the Wolf Rusher ran by the Wolf-Burg, he jumped onto its left paw, then smashed the Wolf-Borg's left metal paw with Mega Bite. As the metal leg of the Wolf-Borg has fallen down, Alpha pulled onto the paw, then released the Rusher. However, the metal leg of the Wolf-Borg begins to grow back.

"Impossible!" Alpha growled.

Alpha had no other choice but to use Super Snarl and Mega Bite to take down the Wolf-Borg. As Alpha used Super Snarl onto the Blitz-Borg, it fell down, then Alpha used his attack, Mega Bite to take down the Wolf-Borg. As the Wolf-Borg fell down, it was transformed into a little ball of metal.

"*Huff* I..did it.. I finally..took down.. The.. Wolf-Borg.." Alpha huffed, trying to reach for air.

Alpha managed to escape by using the escape pod, then the escape pod flew to Earth with Alpha inside. As Alpha was riding the escape pod to Earth, he closed his eyes and then passed out.

_Back in the HOK, Canton, Ohio._

Back at the Hall of Knowledge, Power and Harper were working on something new for Swift the Fox.

"OK. Going to add the final touch, and it's done!" Harper said, drawing some Foxes onto a sheet of paper.

"Harper, I didn't realize you are an artist." Power shook.

"I learned it when I was a child!" Harper replied.

While Harper and Power were working on some cards for Swift, they both heard a sound outside the HOK.

"What was that?" Harper asked.

"I don't know. It'll be a good idea to check outside." Power replied as he got outside the HOK with Harper.

Stallion turned to Harper and Power as they went inside.

"What in the name of Indy are they're going?" Stallion asked, confused.

As Harper and Power went outside the HOK, they both shook as they saw an escape pod onto the ground, which leaves a burnt spot onto the grassy area.

"Is that. An Escape Pod?" Harper gasped.

"I'll take care of it.." Power replied, opening up the escape pod's door.

As Power opened up the escape pod, they both shook as he saw something unbelievable. It was an Eurasian Wolf-like figure, with multiple wounds on him. Alpha woke up, then moaned.

"Alpha? Are you alright?" Harper asked.

No answer. Harper and Power both took Alpha to the HOK.

"Are you sure he's alright? He looks really hurt!" Harper asked, worried.

"No, Harper. But we'll take care of him.." Power replied.

As Power and Harper went inside the HOK, most of the Rusherz shook as they saw a Wolf-like figure.

"Guys, we found this Wolf-like figure outside. His name is Alpha, and he is really hurt." Power explained.

"*Gasp* What the hay happened to him!?" Lasso gasped, looking at Alpha.

"And how did you know his name?" Blowtorch asked.

"Harper told me the Rusher's name, so I decided to tell you that Alpha is completely hurt, so we are here to take care of him." Power replied.

"Poor thing.. We'll take care of you as soon as we can!" Pilot Sonic sighed, petting the Wolf Rusher.

Alpha whimpered and backed away from Pilot Sonic.

"Pilot, you have to be careful with Alpha's wounds. They hurt a lot, but not that much." Power informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just here petting you.." Pilot Sonic apologized.

"We need to take him to the first aid room, immediately." Harper convinced, before taking Alpha to the first aid room.

"We got it!" Freefall replied.

_At the First Aid room.._

Alpha was lying on bed, with bandages all over his arms and his legs. He was wearing pajamas, and he was wearing an ice pack on his back to keep it from hurting. Harper found an antidote that keeps Alpha from getting his back hurt while his wounds heal.

"Alright, Alpha. This is the antidote, but this antidote is not for drinking is that's because these are pills. These pills will keep you from getting your back hurt all the time while your wounds heal." Harper said, giving Alpha two pills.

Alpha had two pills in his hand, then begins to put them in his mouth.

"Now, I want you to drink a glass of water. And I want you to drink the whole glass. Let me know if you better, Alpha." Harper informed.

Alpha drank the whole glass of water as he swallowed the pills. The antidote pills were meant to heal his back, so Alpha decided to close his eyes, and then fell asleep.

_About a day later.._

It was Morningtime, and as if Alpha woke up, he noticed Harper with a plate of breakfast on his hands.

"Alright, Alpha. It's time to get up. I'll take your breakfast inside the kitchen in the Rusherz' Quarters." Harper said, taking Alpha inside the Rusherz' Quarters.

_At the Rusherz' Quarters._

Meanwhile at the Kitchen inside the Rusherz' Quarters, Alpha is sitting down while eating his breakfast, and Harper is getting a glass of water.

"So, how did you get here in Ohio?" Harper asked.

"I just escaped to Earth after that stupid Wolf-Borg attacked me." Alpha replied.

"Wait. A Wolf-Borg? That's the Blitz Borg who attacked you?" Harper shook.

"That's the Blitz Borg who attacked me. *Sigh* I hate that Forestia Borg. That Wolf-Borg attacked me, I could've been killed!" Alpha replied.

Harper shook as Alpha said he lives in Forestia.

"Y-You live in Forestia?" Harper gasped.

"I used to, but since I was attacked, I managed to escape to Earth." Alpha said to Harper.

"Forestia is a nice place, isn't it?" Harper asked.

"I used to, but due to these Blitz Borgs, I managed to escape." Alpha replied.

Cyclops walked inside the kitchen with a clay portrait of a Wolf Paw in his hand.

"This is for you, Alpha." Cyclops said, giving Alpha the clay gift.

Alpha shook as Cyclops gave him a gift.

"F-For me? Thank you!" Alpha cheered, hugging Cyclops.

Cyclops hugged Alpha back, then the hug breaks out.

"So, how did you even heal Alpha?" Cyclops asked.

"I gave him back pills to heal his hurting back. Then, I used adhesive cream to heal up the scratched up wounds. Luckily, his back didn't break at all.." Harper replied.

"Harper, didn't you tell me that my back didn't break?" Alpha asked.

"I check the X-ray, and it says that you didn't break it, but it caused the bones to sprain it, which causes your back to hurt. So I gave you these pills yesterday to make your back feel better." Harper explained to Alpha.

"Oh, alright then. I didn't noticed that when you didn't tell me about it." Alpha said.

Cyclops grabbed his guitar out of his room.

"Wait. Cyclops knew how to play guitar?" Alpha asked

"You gotta find out.." Harper replied.

Cyclops sat down, then played a song.

"_Is Cyclops playing the some from Brad Paisley?_" Alpha thought.

Cyclops played the notes, then sang the song "I'm Still A Guy" from Brad Paisley.

"_Wow! I didn't know Cyclops can play the guitar!_" Alpha thought again.

Cyclops continued to sing the lines, then played the notes on his guitar. As Cyclops finished the song for 4 minutes, Cyclops puts away his guitar.

"See? Cyclops can play the guitar!" Harper cheered.

"Yeah. I learned it for many years, and I am still learning to use the guitar just for songs I should start on something new." Cyclops replied.

As Alpha finished his breakfast, Claw opened the door.

"Hey guys! We are playing football outside! Let's go!" Claw cheered.

All three Rusherz went inside with Claw to play football outside, which Alpha is the first one to pass the ball to the Rusherz.

_The End.._

**I hope you liked the story! And also that song Cyclops is playing, I got that idea from the song "I'm Still a Guy" from Brad Paisley! And for my headcanon, Cyclops has a heart for Tennessee, and learns to play the guitar in honor the fact Nashville is the home of Music City! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
